


Done with Men

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura has a plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done with Men

She was done with all of them, except Spock. Spock was useful, and could be the lynch pin of her plan. Nyota was certain she had Rand and Chapel, various women through the crew. They vouched for certain men, and some were going to be needed. The rest?

Nyota smiled to herself even as she planned how to get the poison into the replicators, bypassing the security intended to prevent just that. By the end of the busiest mess cycle, the men would be ill, or dying, depending on their appetites.

Spock would have the ship, and Nyota would triumph.


End file.
